


Caught

by DuchessNoir



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessNoir/pseuds/DuchessNoir
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Theron Shan/Original Character(s), Theron Shan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Caught

#14 Kiss on the Neck  
Theron x Onoja

Despite tensions the alliance between Marr and Satele’s people was holding up well. Yavin’s native flora and fauna seemed hell bent on strangling any progress in the ongoing search for Revan. Earlier in the day Theron had overheard an Imperial and Republic medic commiserating on the injuries their respective troops were suffering. He had overheard plenty of conversations of a similar nature. There was plenty to gripe about too. The humidity of the jungle. The military issued rations. Senior officers. 

Expecting Onoja’s immediate return from the latest reconnaissance mission the spy was currently set about pacing. Boots taking him in a loop from the smooth dirt path to the worn stone floor of half-buried ruins. Back again and again until at last he heard the familiar noise of an incoming shuttle. Theron stopped pacing and took up a position at the edge of the clearing.

The sight of an Imperial crest on the landing craft shocked the spy. An emotion he carefully kept from his face. The most logical assumption was that Onoja would be on the next one. One Theron did make and in fact, turned out to be false. Doors opening, the ramp extending, Onoja appeared at the top. Surrounded by a number of heavily armed Imperial troopers. One particular fellow stood head and shoulders above the others. A stern look on a face sporting an immaculately maintained goatee. Briefly Theron wondered if this was not trouble. If he should perhaps raise an alarm. Was Onoja in Imperial custody? 

Darth Marr had been put out over her interference with Commandant Iven. But enough to risk the alliance? So far Theron had the impression that Marr was a level-headed man, for a Sith at any rate. Theron gritted his jaw then marched for the Imperial shuttle. 

Onoja lifted her hand to wave, giving Theron a sly wink as she did. That faltered his progress some. For a prisoner the Jedi was strangely cheerful. Her smile did not change even when the tall man at her back laid a large, gloved hand upon her shoulder. He bent and spoke quietly into Onoja’s ear. Theron felt a peculiar heat at the sight. A stirring of tightness in his chest when Onoja laughed in response. 

Jealousy was not an emotion Theron was accustomed to. With good reason. He had never doubted Onoja’s loyalty. Never had cause too. Seeing the enemy so familiar with his girlfriend irked Theron for reasons he could not sufficiently explain to himself. 

He met Onoja at the bottom of the ramp and extended a hand towards her. Doing his best to make it appear a casual gesture at the same time. 

“Master Jedi,” Theron greeted, feeling a tad ridiculous for using such a formal term. He and Onoja had been living together for almost six years now. The only time he called her master jedi was when he was being playful. 

Onoja picked up on the change and crooked a brow. But her hand slid effortlessly into Theron’s. The fingers weaving together in a more familiar embrace. 

“Thanks for the assist out there,” the Imperial soldier said in a deep voice that seemed to rumble from his chest like a rockslide. 

“Any time lieutenant,” Onoja promised with a polite nod. She stood beside Theron now. Close enough he could smell the salt of her skin and the faint, lingering fragrance of whatever she washed her hair with. 

“We should - debrief now. From the… mission,” Theron interjected. 

The lieutenant grunted but flashed Onoja a quick smile and nod. Then he turned to shout orders at his men, sending them falling out to check their gear and grab twenty. Theron stepped backwards and tugged the Jedi along. 

Once a safe distance he leaned in to whisper, “What was that about?” 

Onoja replied, “They were attempting to establish a landing zone in the temple ruins. The massassi have a village just below and - “ 

“And the master jedi came to their valiant rescue?” Theron finished with a lopsided grin. Onoja blushed and shrugged confirmation of that guess. He chuckled but did not say a further word. Knowing Onoja shied away from any form of spotlight especially when it came to her duty as a Jedi. 

At that moment Theron glanced back from where they had just come. He saw the Imperial lieutenant watching them and was surprised. In retrospect Theron knew he should not have been. Onoja’s choice of armor left too much exposed. Too much, in his opinion, to have actually been effective but that was a fight he had given up many years before. And to date Onoja had been served well by her armor. Or luck Theron sometimes worried. 

Just as the other man gave Theron a clearly sarcastic salute Onoja asked, “Think we can postpone the debrief? I wanted to speak with Master Satele about the ghost in the temple first. With you too. Since it does - “

Theron released her hand to loop an arm about Onoja’s waist. He pulled her against him and bent to kiss her, planting his lips at the side of her neck right below her ear. Briefly Onoja was off balance and her weight leaned fully into Theron. Effortlessly he kept her upright and on her feet. One small hand found his shoulder and grasped tightly while there was a soft sound of surprise which escaped Onoja’s lips. 

Aware this impetuous move was foolish Theron had the grace to blush a little. He made certain Onoja had her balance before releasing his grip. Running a hand through his dark hair and offering an awkward shrug. It was the best explanation Theron could provide at the moment. That did not make him look like an utter fool at least. 

There was a new, and startling sound from ahead of them. Both Theron and Onoja wheeled towards it to see the grand master of the Jedi Order standing in the path. The sound of Satele clearing her throat may as well have been cannon fire. She regarded both with an unreadable expression. Cloaked not just in Jedi robes but an air of implacable Jedi serenity. 

At that moment Theron had nothing to say. Years of coming up with cover stories on the fly suddenly abandoned the man. He felt his jaw working, chin bobbing up and down uselessly. But his throat was uncomfortably tight and dry. Beside him, Onoja was equally speechless. From the corner of his eyes Theron thought she too was attempting to speak. With as much success. 

“I would like to speak with you about what you experienced in the temple,” Satele said, paused a moment, then added with only a ghost of a smile, “When you are free of course.”


End file.
